A number of electronic devices have sections of circuitry that are fed from different voltage sources, forming a number of voltage domains in which the electronic device operates. Voltage regulators may produce a voltage regulator ripple, which is a small unwanted residual variation of the direct current (DC) output of the voltage regulator operating to maintain a prescribed voltage. With independent regulators on a printed circuit board, for example, there is no guarantee of matching frequency or phase between each regulators' output. If connected to a common voltage domain, this results in multi-modal ripple, but does not necessarily complicate voltage domain boundary crossings, for example, VDD domain to VDDQ domain on a dynamic random-access memory (DRAM), where VDD is a primary power supply to the DRAM and VDDQ is a potential to drive a load applied to data output pins or data input/output pins of the DRAM. If independent regulators supply different voltage domains, then crossing domain boundaries may become complicated. For example, one domain could be at a higher than typical voltage while another domain is at a lower than typical voltage, which may result in setup/hold violations, duty cycle problems, etc.